The Almighty 6
by MysteryArtist
Summary: In a battle of good versus evil, Gwen, Trent, Duncan, Courtney, Bridgette, and Geoff must destroy Heather and get rid of the Gem of the Underworld. But things are never as easy as they seem... Canon couples. AU.
1. The Powers and the People

**The Almighty 6**

**Gwen:** She has the ability to read minds, foresee the future, and go back and forth between the future, the past, and the present. She is also the female leader of the group.

**Trent: **He can hypnotize people with music, and even change emotions according to his will power. He is also the male leader of the group.

**Courtney:** Courtney is all knowing, and has the power to control nature.

**Bridgette:** Bridgette has the power to fit in, so that she doesn't stand out. She also has the power of water, and the ability to become invisible.

**Duncan:** Duncan has the ultimate strength, and the power of land.

**Geoff:** Geoff can walk through walls and run at whatever speed he may choose. He also has the power of air.

* * *

**Villians**

**Heather: **She is the holder of the Gem of the Underworld, planning to destroy the world, along with the Almighty 6

**Lindsay:** Once nice, but turned even when she was hypnotized to join Heather in the plot to destroy the world.

**Beth:** Once nice as well, until hypnotized.


	2. Chapter 1: Liana

**-GWEN-**

To say I was tired would be an understatement: I was exhausted. I just wish I knew who I was… like everyone else. What is my natural power?

Liana found me one day… just moping around. She showed me how to find my inner powers, but I knew that they weren't natural; they were given to me. She knew it, too. But, then who gave them to me? And why? We still haven't found that out.

Liana… I miss her. She used to be one of the leaders, before I was. We used to be the Almighty 8.... I can still remember Heather and Liana, standing side by side as the two leaders of our group. After all, they had started this union.

But things changed.... We should have seen the change in Heather, but we didn't. However, Liana did. Liana was Heather's adopted sister, and she tried to help Heather. But look where that got her… I remember that day so well. We had just come back from a battle - a battle in which Heather barely took place in - and Liana decided to approach her sister in public that day. She asked what had changed and where her spirit went... but this only angered Heather. So, she took out the Gem of the Underworld - which no one knew she even had - and... she used it on her. She used it on her sister when they were both at their weakest. The Gem of the Underworld can weaken any member of the Almighty 6, and even regular mortals, but... if we are too weak, it will destroy us. And it did; it destroyed her.

Even our immortality didn't save her. If only we had the Crystal Heart in possession... then we could've healed her perhaps! But... it was too late. We watched as Liana's fragile body withered away as Heather escaped, unharmed. Which, always led me to wonder why she wasn't affected by it...

Soon after, Trent and I were chosen as the new leaders. Being leader has its benefits. Though they must give up one power, they get to have each power that everyone in the group has. The power is not as powerful though, of course. It can only last for a short period of time, depending on your strength.

We each had a crystal necklace, too. I had a dark midnight blue one. Trent's was green. Bridgette's was blue. Courtney's was white. Duncan's was black. Geoff's was red. Each represented our power.

I never could understood why I was chosen though. Why was I chosen to become a member of the Almighty 6? And even the leader? Me! The mysterious loner who doesn't even know her true powers...

**-TRENT-**

Gwen looked deep in thought. Man, at times like these, I wish I had her powers to read minds. Leaders have the power of everyone else in the group, but not as powerful. But we didn't have the power of the other leader, for purposes unknown to me.

I looked over to the rest of the group. Duncan was bothering Courtney, like always. Geoff was playing chess… with a chicken? And apparently, the chicken was winning… And Bridgette was playing with her power. She was moving the water around, freezing and un-freezing it over and over. Then she finally heated it up, and let it evaporate into steam.

I smiled. I looked over to Gwen again. She still seemed gloomy. Maybe even gloomier… if possible. I wanted to use my powers on her, but I can't. She weirdly has a shield against most powers. We tried to tell her, but she won't listen. She won't believe it, then walks off. We all stopped trying after a while… but I still can't help but wonder where she got it from. After all, none of us have one.

**-COURTNEY-**

"Leave me alone, Duncan!" I yelled. I sat on a beanie chair, reading my book for the 7th time. Duncan was bugging me about being too uptight, as always.... Why can't he just leave me alone for once?

"Oh come on, Princess. Lighten up!" Duncan replied, smirking.

I didn't say anything. I saw a nearby plant and smirked myself. I supposed this could be fun.... Slowly, I wrapped the vines around Duncan.

But maybe I shouldn't have used a rose plant… oh well. I got up with my book in hand. "Bye-Bye Duncan," I said, waving. I walked to my room and placed my book onto my table.

In the corner of my eye, I spotted the plant Liana gave to me the first day I arrived. The plant she urged me to practice my powers on... I wondered what would have happened if Liana never had found me accidentally using my power in the park…

**-DUNCAN-**

Stupid thorns! I easily broke out of that though. But the thorns were sticking onto me! Gah! The pain! I walked to my room after I broke out, grumpy.

I wish Liana was here… she always made sure we never fought. Stupid Heather had to go and become evil! She just had to destroy Liana! Her own sister! Even I wouldn't do that… and I was a criminal.

I remember Liana like she was here just a day ago, even though it has been 2 and a half years. She had light blond hair and light golden streaks. She always wore bright colors, never dark. Her eyes were light hazel, always seeming to be glowing. She was pretty... but she never dated. Liana was responsible for all of us, and she knew it all too well.

Man, I miss Liana. She found me a day after my parents had passed away from a shooting when they were at work as cops. I was so furious, I had begun to punch the walls. I didn't know what I was doing was creating an earthquake though! Liana found me, all worn out at my house. I had tears in my eyes... I still remember that. Liana told me about my powers and how I could help the world against evil. I agreed, doing anything to escape the pain.

I'm glad I did.

**-BRIDGETTE-**

I started cooking dinner. While I was waiting for the oven to pre-heat, I asked Geoff to prepare everything because of his speed. I was thinking while I sat at the dining table, preparing the table. I remember when Liana would help me. She would always joke around while we put the plates on the table. Her laughter would shake the room, even. It was beautiful...

She taught us all how to use, control, and master our powers. She told me all kinds of stories I've never heard of, and would always be there to share a laugh with. She was one of a kind.

Then there was the day she found me. I was surfing, having the best time. I had the beach all to myself, because it was slightly cold. I accidentally fell in though, and the water froze before I hit it! I was scared, of course, wondering what happened. Then I saw a girl with light blond hair and natural light gold streaks. She was smiling and clapping, and when I asked her why she was clapping, she told me of my destiny and power.

After hearing all of this, I smiled, and agreed to help the world.

**-GEOFF-**

I finished in about 30 seconds… give or take. I looked at Bridgette in the dining room. She was probably thinking about Liana, from the far-off look in her blue eyes.

I miss her so much. She taught me how to control my powers better. She found me behind a wall after football practice. I had just ran 5 miles, trying to catch the ball. I ran through multiple walls, not even knowing it. I stopped when I found myself behind the walls of my house! And there she was, standing in front of me. She explained everything to me multiple times, very thoroughly. When I finally got it, I agreed to help. There I met Bridgette, Courtney, Duncan, Trent, and Heather.

Then Gwen came along, and things changed. But for the better... I just know it. Even if so far, things have been shaky.

**-EVERYONE-**

_I miss Liana…_

* * *

**A/N: Updated/Edited as of May 4th. Next chapter's update/edit coming today or tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 2 : Naps lead to Drama

DUNCAN'S POV

Is there ever gonna be any danger!? It's been a week! I'm practically killing myself with all this 'weight lifting!' It's like carrying teddy bears!

The only thing that keep be companied is Princess. By the way… where is she?

I walk over to the living room to see a passed out Princess with a book on her lap. I chuckled and carried her up. She's like as light as a feather. I couldn't take her to her room because of the password, so I put her in my room.

I put her on my bed and put a blanket over her. I took one more glance at her and left the room. What's happening to me?

GWEN'S POV

I looked over to everyone. Courtney and Duncan have gone missing. Geoff and Bridgette are making dinner. And Trent is watching me… What?! Trent is watching me?!

I looked at him and he smiled. I quickly turned my head. Why is he looking at me? Do I have something in my teeth?

I walked to my room, entered the password, and walked in. I stared at the screen. It hasn't gone off in forever…

I guess a nap wouldn't hurt? I feel asleep on my bed, not knowing that the quiet alarm was going off…

COURTNEY'S POV

I woke up in a dark room with skulls everywhere. At first, I thought I was still dreaming, but I wasn't. I got up from the bed and looked around. Skulls, skulls, and more skulls. Plus darkness.

I knew where I was at. Duncan's room. "Duncan!" I yelled.

Duncan came in eating some pudding. "What?" He asked, smirking.

"Why am in _your_ room?" I asked, furious.

"We were making out and you passed out." Duncan said, his face turning serious.

"Tell me the truth, or else." I threatened.

"Fine, you fell asleep and I carried you here." Duncan admitted, throwing the pudding cup onto the floor.

"Ugh! Next time, leave me where I feel asleep!" I yelled at him and stormed out of his room.

I passed by Gwen's room and heard a beeping sound. I knocked on her door. "Gwen, you in there?" I asked.

Trent came by. "Trent! I hear a beeping coming from Gwen's room. Is Gwen in there right now?" I asked, worried.

"I think, I saw her come up here 30 minutes ago." Trent said.

"Then what's the beeping?" I asked. Then it hit me. "The alarm! Trent, go to your room and see if your alarm is going off! I'll stay here and try to get Gwen to answer."

Trent ran off, and I kept yelling Gwen's name.

TRENT'S POV

I ran to my room and saw the alarm going off. It was crazy loud! If Gwen was sleeping, wouldn't she have woken up?!

And why am I worrying so much?! I ran back to Courtney and told her about the alarm.

"What about Gwen?" I asked.

"I don't know. No answer." Courtney replied shakily.

"Great…" I mumbled. "What are we suppose to do?!" I asked.

"I don't know! Now grab a hold of yourself!" Courtney yelled.

"I can't…" I sighed. I never felt this way before. It's kinda scary. I've been like this ever since Gwen joined the group…

BRIDGETTE'S POV

I heard screaming from upstairs, so I grabbed Geoff's hand and led him upstairs. There we saw Trent and Courtney arguing.

"What's going on?" I asked. They looked at me.

"Gwen's in there." Trent said, his face looked hopeless.

"So? She's always in there." I said. Geoff nodded.

"Yeah, but the alarm has gone off." Courtney said. "And Gwen's not answering our calls."

"What!?" I yelled.

"What about Duncan? Can't he break open the door?" Geoff asked.

"No, I made these doors to withstand anything." Courtney sighed.

"Well, someone needs to see why the alarm went off." I said. "So let's send Geoff and Duncan to go see why. We can stay here and see why Gwen's not waking up."

"Bridgette, you go, too. They might need you. And we only need 2 people to stay here. And since I doubt Trent will leave, you can go. I can try to figure out Gwen's password." Courtney reasoned.

"Okay." I said. Me, Geoff, and Duncan left.

GEOFF'S POV

Poor Gwen. And poor Trent. He seems so worried. But I'd be worried too if that happened to Bridgette.

We arrived to the cordinates. An explosion blasted and Me and Bridgette were knocked out, leaving Duncan standing alone.


	4. Chapter 3 : Foolish Duncan

DUNCAN'S POV

YOU ARE KIDDING ME! They got knocked out?! Dang it! I tried to wake them up, but then I saw Heather there, as evil and hideous as ever.

I stood up and got ready, though it was so unnecessary. I am Duncan. I was going to lift up the ground and throw it at her, but that's too predicted and classical.

So, instead, I charged at her. Too bad I forgot she had the Gem of the Underworld… Oh well, better me than Princess.

GWEN'S POV

I got out of the shower, wrapping the towel around me. I heard a beeping and shouting coming from the right, near my room. I quickly changed and walked out of the bathroom, trying to dry my hair.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked, wringing out the water from my hair.

"Gwen!?" Courtney yelled.

"Gwen!" Trent yelled, running up to hug me. Awkward…

"Uh, yeah… what are you guys doing?" I asked.

"We thought you were knocked out in your room or something! Didn't you hear the alarm go off?" Courtney asked, confused.

"Uh, no. I took a shower after a 5 minute shower." I explained. Trent was off of me, backing away embarrassedly.

I blushed lightly, and smiled. "Well, where are Duncan, Geoff, and Bridgette?" I asked.

"They went off." Trent answered.

"What?! You sent them alone?! You know how… not smart Geoff is! And coupled with Duncan it's disaster! Who knows how Bridgette's holding up with them! Let's go!" I yelled, storming out of the door.

COURTNEY'S POV

We got there, finding Geoff and Bridgette knocked out on the floor and Duncan no where in sight!

"I told you so!" Gwen sobbed. "Now we lost one of us. Grab them and we're heading back…" Gwen has always been scared of losing one of us since Liana.

We tried calming her down, but our efforts failed. We got Geoff and Bridgette, who woke up after many tries.

We drove back slowly. Trent was running his hand through his hair, nervous; Gwen was looking out the window, hopelessly; Geoff was driving, deep in thought, if possible; Bridgette was trying to comfort Gwen by telling her that Duncan can stand Heather until we find him; and I was worrying about Duncan, for the first time ever.

We got back, all was quiet. Then the lights went off.


	5. Chapter 4 : Brain Washed and Tricked

COURTNEY'S POV

The lights went off, then we saw a red glowing. Kinda freaky…

Then I saw where the red glowing came from. Duncan. His eyes… they w-w-w-were…

TRENT'S POV

RED! His eyes were red! I felt Gwen's hand in mine, squeezing tightly nervously.

Well… there's one good part about this.

Duncan just stared at us, his eyes were blazing red. I heard some weird noises coming from Courtney. Then I realized, she was crying.

I walked over to her, Gwen following, not even noticing that we were walking though. "You okay?" I whispered.

"Yeah, just a little shaken." She answered, sniffing.

"It's okay. We'll go talk to him." I reassured.

I started walking towards Duncan, Gwen trying to hold back. "Hey Duncan, what's up? New contacts?" I teased, trying to lighten the mood while I used my powers to change emotions slowly.

No answer, just growling. Kinda scary, but his growls became small scowls under his breath as I tried to increase the power.

I felt tired soon, but I kept going. Until Gwen stopped me, she knew it was weakening me.

Gwen stopped, and looked at Duncan.

GWEN'S POV

His mind… it has some kind of wall around it… I've never seen this before.

I tried again, but harder. Nothing. I looked towards Courtney, hoping for an answer.

_He seems brain-washed. _Courtney thought.

Brainwashed? By what? I would have loved to answer, but couldn't without Duncan, and whoever brain-washed him, hearing me.

_By Heather, obviously. _Courtney answered as if she heard me.

I was confused, how could she hear me?

_You're talking out loud, aren't you?_ Courtney asked in thought,

No… I wasn't. Try hearing someone else.

_Okay. _Courtney answered. _Nothing._

Weird.

_Wait, maybe you can communicate thoughts Gwen. I mean, if you can hear them, why can't you communicate through them? _

I don't know, let me try on Trent.

Trent, you there? Can you hear me?

_Yes, now why are you talking?_ Trent answered.

He can hear me… I guess Courtney's right.

_Of course I am. _Courtney said smugly.

I smiled.

Trent, Courtney thinks Duncan's been brain-washed by Heather.

_Oh, that explains a lot. What now? _He asked.

What now?

_Distract him while me, Geoff, and Bridgette try to look around. _Courtney thought.

Okay.

I heard whispers then tiny footsteps.

They're finding answers.

_Okay, but tell me why are you speaking. _Trent asked curiously.

New power. I can talk to people through my mind, too, apparently.

_Cool. What now? How do we distract _Duncan_? _Trent asked.

I don't know. Try anything.

_Okay…_ Trent answered nervously.

BRIDGETTE'S POV

"Look around? For what?" I whispered to Courtney.

"To see who brain-washed Duncan. Now let's go." Courtney answered. We tip-toed off and left Gwen and Trent with Duncan.

We looked around, but it was hard in the dark. We all held up our crystals that hung around our necks, and light shone out of them.

We walked around, finding nothing out of the usual. Then Courtney let out a sob after we heard a muffle scream from where Trent and Gwen were.

"It was a trap!" Courtney realized. "She meant to lead us alone from the leaders!"

"What do you mean? It was just a muffle scream, it could be Duncan." Geoff said.

"No… it's not. Look around us! We're surrounded by walls! We don't have any room in our house like this!" Courtney cried out.

"But… how? This is our house…" I asked.

"She led us to a replica of our house! Did you feel the walls! Practically Styrofoam! I thought I was imagining things… They wanted us away from our leaders! To trap them alone!" Courtney cried in thought.

"It's okay. They're strong…" Geoff comforted.

"Yes… they are. But there are 3 of us, against Heather and her army. If she takes us out, then Trent and Gwen, and keep or slay Duncan… then the world is doomed. Because together we are strong, but if we are separated, like now, we're weak. Especially in the dark, where no light shines! The only one who would help us the most now, is Duncan. Because part of his soul is dark…" Courtney explained sadly.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Liana told me… That's why his gem his black." Courtney answered.

"What about Gwen? Her crystal is dark, too." Geoff asked.

"Yes, but Liana never could find out everything about Gwen. She is a mysterious one…" Courtney explained.


	6. Chapter 5 : Released and Captured

GWEN'S POV

"Trent!" I screamed. I ran over to Trent, laying on the ground, hit. I tried to read his mind, to see if he was okay.

Nothing… that's not possible! Unless he's blocking me! But he's too weak…

"Grr… Heather! Get out here! I don't care if you like using Duncan as a bait! If you want us, take us. Let go of Duncan, don't bother the rest!" I yelled out into the air. "Haven't you heard! If you destroy the leaders, the others powers go!" I lied, where am I going with this? "But our powers didn't leave because you weren't destroyed, you left! Only Liana…" I trailed off with my lie.

No answer. But Duncan's eyes became blue again. I felt a little more relieved, but not much.

"Duncan?" I asked, scared.

"W-what happened?" Duncan asked, confused. "W-why am I here? What happened to Trent? Where's Courtney? Tell me Gwen."

"Okay, okay. You were…well I don't know what happened to you. We came back because you were missing, and there you were, with glowing red eyes. Trent, well, you knocked him out. And Courtney… I don't know. They went off, to look around."

"What?! Did she go off alone?" Duncan asked, trying to hide his fear. But I saw it, I am a mind reader.

I rolled my eyes, "No, Bridgette and Geoff went with her."

Duncan only looked a little more relieved.

"Ugh… stop worrying. Now help me wake up Trent." I said. Duncan jogged over, and helped me.

"Trent, dude, wake up." Duncan yelled.

"Come on Trent." I said, worried. Then I saw a faint glow coming from… hmm, I don't know. My right?

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Yeah! Come out, so I can crush you into the ground!" Duncan yelled, walking over. But he stopped. His eyes became big, worried. Then I saw what he saw.

DUNCAN'S POV

"Courtney!" I yelled, but no answer. She came out, her eyes red. Along with Bridgette and Geoff, walking out with the same red glowing eyes.

"Just like you Duncan…" Gwen murmured from where she was with Trent.

"Princess…" I whispered. Then a robotic tone answered.

"I told you not to call me that, now you shall pay." Courtney answer, the tone was lifeless.

"Gwen, leave Trent's side for just one second to HELP ME!" I yelled over to her, as Bridgette, Geoff, and Courtney stalked over.

Gwen, reluctantly, walked over, her steps were cautious.

"What now?" I asked.

"I don't know…" Gwen whispered.

"Can't you read their minds?" I asked, impatient.

"No, not when their controlled. Their minds are blank, only following the commands of Heather." Gwen shuddered saying the word Heather.

"What?!" I asked.

"Yup. But, I can communicate through thoughts." She answered, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, I see. Well, that won't do us any good now!" I yelled. She frowned. "Sorry…" I mumbled.

"I know." She said, matter-of-factly.

I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, let's go."

"What? What are we gonna do?" Gwen asked, trying to hold me back. "You can't hurt them."

"I know. I will never hurt Courtney." I mumbled.

"Right, sorry."

"Shut up now, they might hear us plan."

_Okay._ Gwen answered with her mind.

_Well, what now?_

_Try to find where Heather is and stop her?_

_Ugh, if that works._

_Stop being negative. I don't know what Courtney sees in you… _She rolled her eyes.

_What?_

_Oh, nothing. Anyway…_ Gwen trailed off. She looked at me, I stared back, confused.

_What?_

_Y-your necklace. It's… well… glowing. Kinda. _

_What?_ She asked again.

_It's glowing. Your necklace. Why?_

_How should I know? Honestly, this is not my part of expertise, it's Courtney's._

_I know, but she's not here._ I sighed hopelessly. Then, I felt a big hit in my back. I stayed put, because of my power. But apparently, someone hit Gwen, too. She hit the wall, falling down hopelessly.


	7. Chapter 6 : You Fight YOUR Love

GWEN'S POV

Ugh… my head. I got up, and turned to see who had hit me.

It was Trent… He had red glowing eyes, and an evil glare. I stared at him… could I fight him?

_Well? Hit him already! _Duncan yelled through thought.

_How about you hit Courtney first, then I'll hit Trent._ I answered.

_What?_ He turned around, and saw that Courtney had punched him.

Oh… he won't like that. But, he won't fight back either!

_Fight!_ I yell.

_Can't…_

_You have to! Or I will! You wanna die instead? Because, if you don't fight. You're both dead!_

He stopped thinking…

I sighed, then charged at Courtney. But, she was too fast! She punched me across the room.

_You okay?_ Duncan asked, no tone of worry in his voice.

_Yes._ I reply simply.

_Wait a minute!_

_What?_

_You can see the future, can't you?_

_Yes._

_And you didn't see this?!_

_Er… no. _

_And can't you back and forward in time?_

_Yes._

_Then go back and change this._

_Can't… Something here is blocking that power. I don't know how, but it is. _

_How do you know?_

_I tried._

_Oh…_

DUNCAN'S POV

Why?! Why _my _Courtney!?

_Your Courtney? _Gwen teased.

_Pay attention!_

_Fine…_

I guess I could charge after Geoff…

_Fine…_

_Let's go!_


	8. Chapter 7: The Future's Not Set In Stone

GWEN'S POV

I started to run after Geoff, I quickly adapted to Duncan's power. I had never adapted a power from one of us that quickly, but I had to force myself. It was the only way I could hurt him.

I _really_ didn't want to do this. _Really. _But for some reason, it felt easier than hurting Trent… or even Bridgette.

I charged, and punched him. He landed 10 feet away, but got up quickly. I groaned. WHY?

He came running back, so fast that I couldn't see him! I quickly changed and borrowed Bridgette's power to become invisible. It hurt because I could feel my molecules separate at full speed.

I bit back a scream of pain. Geoff seemed dumbfounded. I sighed, this was going to be hard.

DUNCAN'S POV

I charged after Trent. I knew I couldn't hit a girl…

I looked over to Gwen, she was gone. Lucky… she probably adapted to Bridgette's power, and became invisible. Well not _all _of us could do that.

_Shut up and pay attention. _Gwen ordered.

_I know._ I replied.

I charged after him, but… he started singing?

_He can hypnotize people with music! REMEMBER!?_

_I thought he needed his guitar!_

_NO! MUSIC IS MUSIC! _

_Well I forgot!_

_Oh, just shut up! Just… plug your ears. Or else Heather will get you too._

_Okay, but with what?_

Silence.

_Gwen?_

_Here._

_What?_

Two earplugs were floating beside me.

_Oh._

_Yeah, oh. _Gwen said.

_Where did you get there?_

_This is our house you know…_

_Oh… yeah. _I said, how stupid of me to ask. _Well… it sure doesn't feel like it right now._

_I know… _Gwen sighed.

I started running again, building up my strength.

I charged after him again, and punched him so hard, he flew 40 feet away.

I could feel Gwen flinch. I rolled my eyes.

_Shut up._ Gwen said.

I smirked. Trent got up, his eyes glowing so bright that it might have blinded a mortal.

I blinked, surprised. But, by the time I had finished blinking, he punched me 15 feet away. Oh yeah… he's also a leader…

_Duh… _Gwen said.

_Shut up and start fighting. _

She sighed. _Fine._

She reappeared. _Fight the girls… because I can't._

GWEN'S POV

_Okay._ I told him. But I didn't tell him that I'd charge after Courtney. Because… well, Courtney's power of plants is powerful, but I think I can take her. And knowledge can't help you in combat.

I sighed, turned invisible so Duncan couldn't see _who_ I was going after.

I reappeared, adapted to Duncan's power, but suddenly, a vision hit me.

_Duncan and Courtney reported to Heather. _

"_Yes master?"_

"_Have my troops been recruited?" she asked, angry._

"_Yes master."_

"_Good, now where are the rest of you fools?" she asked, laughing bitterly._

"_Right here master." _

I was shocked. _Then came in was me, Trent, Geoff, and Bridgette, our eyes glowing red like Duncan and Courtney._

I snapped back. It _can't be. My powers have glitches… especially this one! I mean… the future is never set in stone… I have made mistakes! _

_I just hope this was another one of them…_


	9. Chapter 8: Hopeless

**The Almighty 6**

**Chapter 8**

**_Hopeless_**

**Gwen's POV**

I snapped back in time to see Trent running towards me, fists up and ready to fight. Quickly, I adapted to Bridgette's powers and turned invisible.

_What are you doing? You could have hit him! _Duncan yelled through his thoughts.

I sighed. _Oh shut up. If it was Courtney coming towards you, you would have ran away._

He stayed silent after that. I guess he realized there was no reason to fight with a leader.

I silently crept away, making sure Trent couldn't hear me. But when I turned around, he wasn't there. What...? Then a gush of harsh wind hit me across my face, or where my face is supposed to be. What the heck!?

Then Trent turned visible again, and was smirking right in front of me. "Fight," a demonic voice unlike Trent's taunted.

I gaped, and suddenly my powers lost control and I fell to the ground, visible once more. I got up quickly, and put my fists up to fight as I adapted Duncan's powers. Then, Trent's eyes lost their red glow for a second, and his face became gentle like before as he tilted his head down. I put my fists down hesitantly, and stepped forward. "Trent?"

Then he looked up, and his eyes were red once more, an evil smirk upon his face, and he punched me all the way across the room. The pain of the hit plus the pain of knowing who hit it were too powerful. I couldn't get up after I hit the wall.

_Get up! Fight! _Duncan's thought floated to me.

_I... I can't_. I struggled.

_If it's because it's Tre-_

_No. _I broke him off. _We can't fight our teammates. Not right now. It's four against two, Duncan! And right now, I'm too weak to adapt to any of their powers. I can barely control mine. Heck, this thought connection is killing me._

_Fine. But I'm going to keep fighting. _he answered.

_No! I'm the leader, and what I say goes. We retreat. Come back when we're stronger. And face it Duncan, you too are getting weaker. _I told him.

He was silent, then suddenly, a figure was over me. Oh come on...! He lifted me up, and left quickly and silently.

_Good. You listened._

He muttered something under his breath he thought I wouldn't hear. But I did, loud and clear. "I did it for Princess."

**Duncan's POV**

I didn't want to give up. Heck, I was giving Geoff a good beating. Sure, it wasn't fun. But at least I was doing some good. But then I saw Princess, laying on the floor, hurt. I gave up fighting Geoff and walked over to her, a strange flow of worry coming over me. And when I got there, her eyes were red again and vines came around her, entangling me and trapping me.

I struggled, but her power plus the darkness now in her really just isn't beatable, especially without hurting Princess. So when Gwen said to retreat, I did so, I couldn't hurt Princess. I broke the vines without hurting her, and ran. I heard her scream after me, and I tried my best to look back.

I grabbed Gwen when I found her on the floor, crashed onto the wall. I picked her up, and left as quickly and silently as I could.

_Good. You listened_. She told me.

I muttered, "I did it for Princess." I hope she didn't hear that. But from the gentle look on her face, she probably did.

-

"Where are we going to go?" I finally asked when we got far enough away.

She got off of my back, and layed on the grass. She had a lot of cuts, especially on her legs and arms. And there was a nasty bruise on her side, and a black eye on her face. She shrugged.

"Well this is perfect... Heather took over our house and teammates, and we have no where to go," I groaned, sitting down besides Gwen.

She was silent, and stared up at the sky. The sky was filled with calm colors: light pink, light blue, a dash of purple, and scarce clouds. They settled calmly with the sun setting, and seemed to mix beautifully.

"Why us?" she suddenly asked.

"What?" I asked, looking at her, confused. But she didn't answer my question. Instead, she kept talking... as if to someone else.

"Why us, Liana? What makes us so special? And me? I'm a nobody. A nobody who got lucky. A nobody who knows nothing about her past, or where she came from, or anything about her. So why me? Why was I chosen as a leader?" she whispered.

I didn't say anything. In fact, I was shocked. Gwen was usually so confident, and rarely like this... I think. And suddenly, she's weak again. Like when Liana brought her to us. She was scared, somewhat quiet. But she got used to us quickly. And again, she's broken.

"I don't deserve this! I don't deserve having this power!" she yelled towards the sky. "I never asked for it! I never asked to have these stupid powers!" Then suddenly, she got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To give up," she answered, walking off.

"What? No," I said, grabbing her. "You told me to retreat, and I do. And suddenly, you want to give up?"

"I'm not asking you to give up. But _I _am giving up. Face it, Duncan. I'm not a good leader. I'm the reason why we're in this mess. So I'm giving up my powers," she said quietly, and yanked free of my grasp.

"No! There is still hope! Remember, that's what Liana would always tell us," I told her.

She stopped for a second, then opened her mouth to speak, "No. I had a vision... where we were following Heather's orders! Maybe it wasn't a glitch! Maybe it's going to happen! So what's the problem with giving up ahead! At least this way, we're not hurting anyone!" Then she turned invisible.

She left me there, hopeless. What happened to her? It's as if she was possessed by a more depressed hope. Liana... we need your help. You were the only one who could talk sense into each other. Talk sense into Gwen. She's lost all hope, and is ready to give up. We need help, Liana. Help us, Liana. We're losing control, and this battle. We need you.

* * *

**A/N: **Like it? Hate it? Oh well... hope you enjoyed this chapter! ~ MysteryArtist


	10. Chapter 9: Just Another Problem

**The Almighty 6**

**Chapter 9**

**_Just Another Problem_**

**Duncan's POV**

She is _still _complaining. Man, will this girl ever _shut up_?! I groan, and grab a handful of my own hair in despair. No wonder we have two leaders! Just in case one of them goes _beserk_! Like Gwen!

"Okay, listen Gwen," I say, getting up. "You are going _insane_."

She growled at me. "Shut up."

I ignore her. "Like you always say, the future isn't set in stone! So stop whining and suck it up!"

She gets up slowly, glaring at me. "I said _shut up_."

I roll my eyes. "And I said to _suck it up_."

"Are you _challenging _your leader?" she growled angrily, stalking even closer.

"No, but I am _annoyed _by my leader," I growl back, taking a step forward.

She growls at me, then steps back, taking a moment to think. "You better watch your mouth, Duncan. It'll get you in a lot of trouble," she warned before turning around, then sitting down.

"Like I didn't know that already," I snap, annoyed. I cross my arms and lean against the cold concrete wall.

She is _so _luck she's the leader, or else I'd have attacked her by now.

**Gwen's POV**

Duncan was definitely getting on my nerves. He was _asking _for a challenge. How dare he talk to a leader like that, though? Then I take in a deep breath to calm down. Maybe I'm taking this out of proportions. Or maybe Duncan really is a jerk.

I sigh. I knew I wasn't ready for this. Why was I asked to be a leader? Trent's ten times a better leader than me, but he's currently being controlled by Heather.

Then, suddenly, I heard a ringing. "What is that?" I ask."

Duncan stands up straightly, and listens closely. "A... bell?"

I shake my head. Then, I see something lighting up in Duncan's pocket. "Do you have a cellphone on you right now, Duncan?"

"No... why?" he asks, studying my expression.

"Something is glowing inside of your pocket," I tell him slowly. "So if you don't have a cellphone... then what is it?"

He reaches inside of his pocket, and grabs out what looks like a crossover between a mini TV and a radio. "What is this?" he asks, examining it.

I get up and walk over to him slowly. I grab it out of his hands, and examine it myself. Then, the screen lights up and Heather shows up on-screen.

"Oh, I always knew I'd be on TV," she said wickedly.

Duncan opened his mouth, but I stopped him. "What did I say?" I snapped at him.

"Now, I see you two chickens have ran off away from the battle. Finally realized that you are no match for me and my evil army?" she challenges.

Duncan growls at her. She laughs. "Bad puppy," she smirks.

Duncan suddenly snaps and almost attacks the thing. I stop him before he could ruin it. "Stop it. She's just trying to provoke you into coming back."

"Oh, smart Gwen," she smirks. "But of course, not smart _enough."_

I bite back a growl.

"Anyway, me and Trent have been having a great time together. He says he doesn't miss you one bit, Gwen," she says slowly, sauntering around. "Of course, who would? We've been having lots of fun... in fact, we're going on a date tomorrow night at the movies. Who knows? Maybe he'll even... _kiss_ me."

I bite back another growl. She's asking for it though.

Then she turns to look at Duncan thjrough the sreen. "And Courtney... oh, what a _pig _she is. Always making a mess... acting annoying and whining. She says she can't wait to get rid of you Duncan, and keeps planning ridiculous things. But of course, once a brat, _always _a brat." She smirks, proud of herself apparently.

I turn around to help support Duncan, but he wasn't there. Instead, I here a car start and drive off in a hurry. Oh no...

* * *

**A/N: **Love it? Hate it? _Destroy _it? I don't know. Hope you enoyed though! ~MysteryArtist


End file.
